ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
On the Hunt (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder: You said you wanted to go somewhere warmer. Now how about, Las Vegas?! Ryder and Ester are riding through Las Vegas during the day, billboards flashing and displays all over the place. They are caught in traffic, but still moving fast. Ester: Wow! This place is incredible! So many attractions! Ryder: Most of them are casinos, which won’t be available to us. Though I’ve got some connections. Anyway, the real glory of this city is at night. The neon lights are beyond anything you’ve ever seen. I came here with the Road Crew several years ago, and it is totally one of my favorite places. We’ll have to see the magic show! It’s the greatest spectacle for us underaged kids. Ester laughs at that, when they hear screaming from a square. Ryder rides into the square, finding a Panuncian, a big cat like creature with two saber teeth. The fur on its back is black, while its underside is crimson red. The Panuncian is pouncing at bystanders, them running away. Ryder: Looks like the tigers escaped the magic show. Ester: I’m pretty sure Earth tigers don’t look like that. Ryder: Here comes animal control. Ryder hops off the bike, activating and slapping down the Omnitrix. Wildmutt charges at Panuncian, howling in the process. Bystander: Ah! Another monster dog! The bystanders keep running, as Khyber is hiding in the shadows of a building, watching. Khyber: This prey does not look as threatening as results had made him out to be. Though, I suppose these humans are more stubborn than I originally thought. Let’s see how he can handle my new pet. Wildmutt pounces at Panuncian, causing the two to tumble, Panuncian kicking Wildmutt off, crashing him into a fountain. Wildmutt gets up, shaking the attack off, as Panuncian charges and slashes at him. Wildmutt jumps and flips over it, as he lands, kicking Panuncian. Panuncian falls back, roaring. Ester is helping escort bystanders out of the way, as Wildmutt has a grip on Panuncian, holding it down. Khyber whistles, causing Wildmutt to cover his ears in pain. Panuncian pulls back, as it splits into six clones, surrounding Wildmutt. Ester: It clones itself? Ryder, watch out! The Panuncian clones attack, Wildmutt jumping and dodging. He tackles a Panuncian, knocking it away as others come towards him. He swats his arm, a Panuncian biting into it. He swings his arm, using the Panuncian to knock away the other ones. Wildmutt slams the Panuncian into the ground, and then throws it into another one, the two joining together. Khyber: Hm. This is growing tiresome and pointless. Besides, (He looks across the square, seeing a SWAT agent lying low on a roof.) It seems that I have other competition. You got lucky this time. I am calling off the hunt, but next time, you are mine. Khyber whistles, Wildmutt holding its ears in pain. The Panuncian clones come together, as Panuncian goes around the corner, disappearing. Ester rides the Tenn-Speed over, as Wildmutt reverts. Ryder hops on back, as Ester drives off. Ester: What was that thing? Ryder: I don’t know. But I heard something while I was Wildmutt which may help answer the question. Ester: You sound like you know of someone who can help. Ryder: Yeah. Someone Kevin told me of. Though, it may be a bit of a gamble. Ester: That’s the point of Vegas, right? Let’s go take our chances. SWAT Agent: Alpha unit to base. The shape shifter boy is in the area of Las Vegas. Repeat, the shape shifter boy is in the city of Las Vegas. End Scene Ryder and Ester approach a club on foot, in a back alley and deserted neighborhood. Ryder’s helmet just covers the top of his head and his ears. At the door was an alien that looked like a human, but with green skin. He’s wearing a red cape and hood, as he looks suspiciously at the two of them. Ryder: Kevin Levin sends his regards. The thug raises an eyebrow, but opens the door, letting the two inside. It was an alien club, filled with criminals. Liam, Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Bug-Lite, Tummyhead, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Thunderpig, Solid Plugg and several others are there. As Ryder and Ester walk in, Trumbipulor takes his spot by the door, being the bouncer of the place. Ester: This place is, sketchy. Ryder: You’re telling me. But the best way to find out intel. They approach a table, where Psyphon was sitting. Fistina and Bubble Helmet approach, giving them a stare. Psyphon: At ease, friends. These two are friends of Kevin Levin. (Fistina and Bubble Helmet stand down.) Now, what can I do for you today? Ryder: We’re looking on some info on a bounty hunter. Uses pets, whistles to control them. Psyphon: Hm, sorry. Haven’t a clue who you are referring to. Trumbipulor: I know who you’re talking about. Everyone turns, Trumbipulor not having moved. He is speaking through a mouth on his trunk. Ryder: Who? Trumbipulor: Boss? Psyphon: Fistina, cover for him for a few. (Fistina nods, walking over as Trumbipulor comes over, Fistina taking at his spot.) Go ahead, Trumbipulor. Trumbipulor: He’s a grade A bounty hunter, only the top levels of the criminals in the galaxy have heard of him, as they’re the only ones who can afford him. He’s called, the Whistler. Ryder: Really? The Whistler? Trumbipulor: You got a problem with that? I never forget anything! Plus, I’ve heard him before. I have very sensitive ears. Ester: Like Wildmutt does. Trumbipulor: It’s at an ultrasonic frequency that very few species can hear. Who is this Wildmutt? Ryder: Unimportant. What’s the Whistler’s real name? Trumbipulor: Unimportant. Psyphon: And now, for payment. (Ryder turns, confused.) Ryder: Payment? Psyphon: You didn’t think that I would give you all that information for free? Plus, since Kevin recommended you, he also happened to mention that he and Argit owes me quite a bit of money. Ryder: And you expect to collect from us. Psyphon: Cough it up. Or you’ll be in for a world of hurt. Ryder: Good luck with that. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Wildvine. Everyone is spooked, as customers start to run out. Psyphon’s gang remains. Psyphon: Seize them! Trumbipulor charges at Wildvine, who moves to the side, using a root leg to trip Trumbipulor, who crashes towards Fistina. Fistina jumps into the air, bouncing off Trumbipulor as she launches her fist at them. Ester stretches and catches it, throwing it aside and knocking Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk aside. Liam: Buckahh! Liam lands next to Wildvine, kicking and slashing at him, Wildvine dodging. Wildvine grabs Liam, and uses him as a club as Solid Plugg charges forward, knocking him back slightly. Solid Plugg keeps going, punching Wildvine and sending him flying. Wildvine: Ugh. That hurt. (Solid Plugg charges, as Wildvine stretches out of the way. Blaster fire occurs, Wildvine seeing Thunderpig and Bubble Helmet firing. He stretches, knocking the weapons out of their hands.) There’s quite a few of them. Ester: Ryder! Bug-Lite and Tummyhead have Ester corner, trying to stretch her way out. Tummyhead grabs her, slamming her into the ground. Wildvine throws a seed bomb, which grows into vines, wrapping around Tummyhead. Tummyhead falls over, as Bug-Lite jumps, firing at him. Wildvine dodges, grabbing Ester and pulling her towards him. Ester stretches her fist, punching Bug-Lite. Psyphon: Take him out! Wipe them out! Fistina charges in, recovering her rocket fist, punching at Ester. Ester bends backwards to dodge, doing a back walkover, kicking Fistina under the chin. Liam comes at her, when Ester flips over him, kicking him in the back. Liam falls forward, as Wildvine stretches at Psyphon. Psyphon fires a laser from his eyes, cutting through Wildvine’s hand. He regenerates, as he stretches again. Trumbipulor is standing up, getting ready to charge in again. Then, his ears twitch, hearing the dropping of the bouncer outside. Trumbipulor: Incoming boss! The place is surrounded! Psyphon: You brought backup? What, is Kevin waiting outside? Wildvine: It’s not mine. Psyphon: Well, it’s not mine. So who? The door is blown off its hinges, SWAT agents swarming into the club, firing blasters. Psyphon’s gang returns fire, as Trumbipulor charges in. Lt. Steel jumps into the fray, grabbing Trumbipulor by the ears, pulling him down to the ground. An agent fires an energy field, trapping Trumbipulor in a force field. Liam takes off running, being caught in the force field. Bug-Lite, Fistina, Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, Solid Plugg, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Thunderpig and others are getting caught in the force field, as Psyphon grabs Ester, pointing a laser at her. Ester: Let go! Psyphon: Oh, I don’t think so. You’re going to be a shield for me. Ester: Yeah right. Ester grabs Psyphon, and throws him overhead. She is then hit by a force field, pounding on it. Wildvine runs over, punching it trying to break it. The Omnitrix times out, as he ducks down. He reverts, as he presses the buttons by his ears. One turns the helmet into full face mode, the other calling the Tenn-Speed. Steel: Why, hello there. We meet again. Ryder: You! I thought you gave up. Steel: Hardly. He motions his hand, as SWAT agents come over, surrounding him and Psyphon. Psyphon: Wait a minute! I am obviously not the one you want. Steel: You’re still an alien gangster. I have a duty to take you in like the rest of them. (The SWAT agents approach, blasters pointing at them.) Psyphon: You shall pay for going against me. Ryder: Let them go. Or you’ll be sorry. Steel: I know that girl is your only travel companion. No one will help you today. The Tenn-Speed busts in, agents diving out of the way, caught off guard. Lt. Steel falls over, as the bike stops in front of Ryder. Ryder mounts it, Psyphon getting on with him. Ryder: Hey! Psyphon: Save me, and your debt is paid. Steel gets up, firing a force field at him. Ryder revs off, going out the door, as Steel follows him out the door, seeing they were gone. Steel: This time, he’s mine. Take them away. (The SWAT agents use their blasters to grab the force fields, carrying the aliens away. Ester looks into the distance.) End Scene Ryder drives out of the city, going faster than before. Psyphon: Can you slow down? And let me off?! Ryder: You’re going to let those guys just take your crew?! Destroy your name? Psyphon: Of course not! But what do you suggest? Ryder: We team up. I’m going to rescue Ester. But I need to know where they’re taking them. Psyphon: Area 51. It’s their prison for all aliens. Ryder: I thought that was a rumor. Psyphon: I live right next door. I’ve seen several of my, competitors, be captured by them. It’s real. And an impenetrable fortress. No one’s ever broken in. Ryder: Well, first time for everything. Characters *Ryder *Ester Villains *Khyber **Panuncian *SACT **Lt. Steel *Psyphon *Liam *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Bug-Lite *Tummyhead *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk *Thunderpig *Solid Plugg *Trumbipulor *Psyphon's Thug Aliens *Wildmutt *Wildvine Trivia *Khyber hunts Ryder himself for the first time. *Steel returns, capturing Psyphon's gang and Ester. *Ryder learns of the Whistler, and of Area 51. *Ryder and Psyphon join forces to get into Area 51. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Area 51 Arc